Traeme a La Vida
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: leona tiene problemas con su lado oscuro su lado Orochi y Ralf no quiere lastimar a su compañera, o quiero decir a su amada. Es un Songfic de Evanescence :D


**Discraimer: Los personajes de King of Fighters NO me pertenecen, son de la empresa de videos juegos SNK Playmore.**

**Advertencia: Es un songfic. Canción de Evanescence, "Bring me to life"- "Tráeme a la vida".**

_**Letra: la canción de Evanescence.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tráeme a la Vida<strong>_

Eran las 9 AM de la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo en la Base Ikari Warriors, los rayos del Sol alumbraba la oficina de la militar ya que seguía haciendo la misma rutina de su trabajo. Ordenar y guardar carpetas de todos los ladrones e terroristas que ella había atrapado junto con sus compañeros del trabajo y también de equipo en los torneos, Ralf Jones y Clark Still.

La peli azulada ordenaba y guardaba en un cajón que estaba lleno de papeles bien ordenados alfabéticamente, mientras que los dos mercenarios estaban sentados en una banca afuera de la Base, ellos dos festejaban como siempre bebiendo. Aunque el coronel bebía demás como de costumbre.

-Leona, ¿sigue trabajando?-le pregunta Ralf mirando a su amigo.

-si, esta desde las 6 Am trabajando-le responde Clark mientras tomaba la cerveza.

-Es normal ver a Leona trabajando desde muy temprano-dijo Ralf mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-¿iras a molestarla?-Le pregunta Clark algo confundido

-ella tiene que distraerse un poco-dijo El coronel dándole la espalda a su compañero.

El coronel empieza a caminar hacia la oficina de Leona Heidern. Al pararse al frente de la puerta de la oficina de la militar, el gira la perilla de la puerta y abre, en la oficina de la peli azulada estaba el comandante Heidern hablando con su ahijada.

Heidern estaba sentado en la silla y al frente de él estaba su ahijada, Leona, quien se distrajo por la presencia del coronel Jones, el comandante voltea y se levanta de su asiento.

-¿que sucede coronel?-le preguntaba Heidern mirando a Ralf

-nada comandante, solamente vengo a ver a Leona-contesta Ralf mientras que hacia un saludo militar hacia el comandante.

-bueno, Leona, como te estaba diciendo- dijo retomando la palabra el Comandante- hay una misión en la que ustedes tendrán que arrestar a este sujeto-dijo este dejando una foto arriba del escritorio de la chica,- según las investigaciones que hicieron los otros soldados, es un terrorista que escapo de la prisión de los Estados Unidos-dijo el comandante mostrándole una carpeta con la información del sujeto.

El sujeto era pelinegro, ojos marrones oscuros y su vestimenta era algo rotoso, el rostro parecía como una persona alcohólica (la foto del terrorista).

Leona observa la carpeta y comienza a leer en voz alta la información del terrorista. -Nacionalidad alemán. Delitos que había cometido fueron asalto a mano armada a un banco de New York.-decía ella mientras leía los papeles.

El coronel escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de la chica,- alguien, ¿sabe en donde esta este sujeto?-preguntaba Ralf

-pues veras coronel Jones, el terrorista fue visto por las calles de Sonth Towm-contesta Heidern mirando a Ralf.

El comandante deja solos a Leona y a Ralf. Clark entra y mira a ellos dos-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba este confundido

-tenemos una nueva misión-contesta la peli azulada.

Clark se queda mirando la carpeta del terrorista hasta se queda leyendo toda la información. –Bueno entonces que esperamos…-dijo Clark mirando a los otros dos.

Los tres salen de la oficina y preparan las armas que iban a llevar, las bombas de humo, etc. Ellos ya estaban listos para arrestar a ese sujeto, se suben en una camioneta gris, salen de la base Ikari Warrios. Ralf conducía por las calles de Sonth Towm, en un momento escucha el ruido de una alarma que venia de un banco.

Había rehenes tirados en el suelo y un hombre con una escopeta.- ¡_quédense todos en el suelo!- gritaba el terrorista._

Los soldados Ikaris se ocultaban detrás de su camioneta gris,-Ralf y Clark cuídenme la espalda-dijo Leona mientras se acercaba silenciosamente por la entrada de atrás, Clark agarra una radio transmisor, llama refuerzos y una ambulancia por si había personas heridas. Jones apuntaba con su ametralladora al alemán. La militar entraba por la puerta de atrás-¡alto, manos arriba!- le grita ella.

El alemán se sorprende y tira su escopeta al suelo, la peli azulada se acercaba lentamente hacia él, mientras que los dos mercenarios entraban por la puerta de atrás. La militar saca las esposas y arresta al alemán, todas las personas que estaban encerradas en este banco salen desesperados, todos estaban bien con ninguna lastimadura o heridas.

Los enfermeros revisaban a las personas, los soldados que Clark había llamando se llevan al terrorista alemán, mientras que los ikaris seguían adentro del banco.-bien Leona-dijo el de las gafas oscuras, felicitando a la chica.

-gracias Clark-contesta ella seria e fría, por un momento Leona cae de rodillas al suelo comienza a toser sangre, su vista se nublaba.-Clark, Ralf salgan de aquí-les decía en voz baja

-¡NO!-contestaron los dos mercenarios.

_**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?**_

_**Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido**_

_**En una persona tan insensible**_

_**Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar**_

_**Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa.**_

Leona pierde el color de sus ojos azules y su cabello se tiñe de color rojizo como la sangre, su piel se hace pálida, ella gritaba de sufrimiento e locura, perdió el control de su propio cuerpo.

Y ella empieza a atacar a sus compañeros,-¡Leona detente!- gritaba Ralf mientras miraba a la militar.

La de cabello azulado, ataca a Clark con sus uñas largas, las heridas sangraban, el las gafas oscuras toma a la chica descontrolada y empieza a rodarla junto con el en el suelo.

-Ralf no me queda otra opción-dijo este mientras el atacaba a su compañera.

_**(Despiértame**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Antes de terminar incompleta**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**_

En ese momento Ralf no sabía que hacer, él no quería lastimar a su compañera. Todas las personas miraban desde afuera del establecimiento, se asustaban al ver a esa bestia descontrolada.

-¡Clark resiste!-le grita el coronel mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos dos, la peli azulada seguía lastimando al soldado con sus uñas.

_**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme**_

_**Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida.**_

_-Leona no te quiero ser daño, porque yo Te Amo-decía en sus pensamientos el coronel. _La de cabello azulado daña la remera de Clark, el soldado le golpea puños e patadas a su compañera descontrolada.

Ralf le lanza una bomba de humo y el corre para salvar a su compañero herido, la militar estaba adentro de ese humo. El coronel deja atrás de una mesa a su compañero herido. Mientras que el castaño se quedaba viendo como estaba su compañera.

Entre el humo se veía los ojos rojizos de Leona, parecía un monstruo, sus labios estaban sangrando y su traje de militar estaba manchado con la sangre de su compañero, Clark Still. Ella caminaba lentamente hacia el coronel, la militar empieza a correr contra su compañero de equipo y este esquivaba con dificultad las uñas de la chica y también las patadas.

_**(Despiértame**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Antes de terminar incompleta**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**_

-¡Leona reacciona!-le decía el castaño mientras esquivaba los ataque de ella.

-…- (Leona descontrolada), ella solamente seguía golpeando e arañando.

-Leona, soy yo, Ralf tu compañero de equipo, soy tu coronel-decía este

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

_**He estado viviendo una mentira.**_

_**No hay nada adentro.**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

La militar no decía nada solamente atacaba, su pesadilla había despertado de nuevo y atacaba a sus compañeros, como Clark estaba inconsciente e herido, Ralf no encontraba la solución para despertar a su compañera, a su amor prohibido.

Leona se tira sobre el castaño, el coronel agarraba las manos de la ahijada de su comandante, quien ella tenía una sed de sangre, quería matar a toda costa a sus compañeros de equipo.

_**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.**_

_**Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**_

_**Toda esta vista**_

_**No puedo creer que no pude ver**_

_**Escondido en la oscuridad**_

_**Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí.**_

-Leona, Te Amo…-le dijo Ralf en voz alta.

Por un momento, el color del cabello de la joven cambia de color azulado,-¡Ralf ayúdame!-le dijo ella pidiéndole ayuda.-Sálvame de mi misma- le repetía ella cuando se le escapaba una lagrima.

_**Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años**_

_**Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**_

_**Sin un pensamiento**_

_**Sin una voz**_

_**Sin alma**_

_**No me dejes morir aquí**_

_**Debe que haber algo mal**_

_**Tráeme a la vida**_

_**(Despiértame**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Antes de terminar incompleta**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

_**He estado viviendo una mentira.**_

_**No hay nada adentro.**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

Luego volvió el monstruo, el castaño no tenia opción más que besarla. Al besarla ella, reacciona y después se desmaya. El coronel la tenía entre sus brazos, mientras que Clark se levantaba débilmente.

-¿que sucedió?-le pregunta el rubio herido.

-pues le golpee y la desmaye…-contesta el Coronel Jones, mientras el la miraba.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo Clark

-Esta bien-contesta este, ellos dos se van al hospital para curar al rubio y a la peliazulada.

Pasó dos semanas del accidente, en el Banco Sonth Towm, y las personas que vieron eso se lo habían olvidado completamente, aunque Leona se sentía mal por haber lastimado a sus amigos, como siempre los dos mercenarios empezaron a hacerle reír a Leona después del alta que le dio el hospital.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>espero que les guste jeje :D<br>_


End file.
